


{圈套/飛唐}反霸凌—小破車

by Sincp



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincp/pseuds/Sincp





	{圈套/飛唐}反霸凌—小破車

唐毅把孟少飛扒光放到床上，壓在他身上  
“這些傷，兩年前還沒有”  
“有些是我自己弄到的啦...”  
“說謊”  
“我沒有...”  
“說謊的小孩要接受懲罰的”  
“什麼？”  
唐毅開始舔拭孟少飛身上的傷痕  
“癢....”  
唐毅慢慢的往下，抬頭看了孟少飛一眼  
雙手抓住他的腳踝，把兩隻退打開  
“嗯....”孟少飛想去遮自己下身  
唐毅見狀便在孟少飛的大腿內側咬了一口  
“啊哈~”  
隨後含住孟少飛勃起的性器，舌頭輕輕的掃過最前端惹得孟少飛一陣激靈  
孟少飛看著唐毅把頭埋在自己胯下間吞吐著，害臊的臉都紅了  
勃起的性器被溫熱又濕潤的口腔包複著，孟少飛不自覺的壓住唐毅的頭  
“哈啊~啊....唐毅...”  
唐毅加快速度的吞吐著，突然伸手到孟少飛的嘴邊  
孟少飛微微的張開嘴，含住唐毅的手指，像極了嬰兒正在吸奶嘴的樣子  
唐毅待整根手指充滿孟少飛的口水後，收回手在孟少飛的後庭徘徊  
“唐毅...唐毅...唐毅...我要射了...”  
唐毅吐出性器，同時也插入一根手指  
孟少飛射了，還濺到唐毅的臉上  
“舔掉”唐毅把臉靠近孟少飛  
孟少飛湊到唐毅面前，先是舔掉鼻子上的精液再來是臉頰上的，最後是嘴角的  
唐毅順勢含住他的舌頭和他熱吻  
孟少飛的後穴越來越濕潤，不斷的流出水來  
唐毅更加好擴張，很快就伸進三指了  
“唔...進來...唐毅...”  
唐毅把孟少飛拉下來，讓他躺在床上  
將自己腫的發疼的硬物頂了進去  
“嗯哼~”  
兩年來，孟少飛都沒再碰過的那個穴口，現在正緊緊吸著唐毅的性器  
唐毅的動作有些緩慢，雙眼看著孟少飛的臉  
孟少飛被他盯的有些不自然，便拿起一旁的枕頭遮住自己大半張臉  
唐毅皺了皺眉  
“拿開”唐毅狠狠的頂了一下  
“太害羞了...嗯啊~”  
唐毅開始加速衝撞  
“哈啊~啊啊...”孟少飛鬆開抓著枕頭的手反還住唐毅的脖子  
唐毅的性器不停的在孟少飛的後穴抽插，肉體的拍打聲和水聲在房間交響著  
而孟少飛的淫叫聲全被唐毅吞進嘴裡  
唐毅一下下猛烈的撞擊著孟少飛的下體  
孟少飛從環著他的脖子變成抓著他的背  
唐毅的背後留下孟少飛緊抓的爪痕  
而唐毅也在孟少飛的脖子旁、鎖骨上還有乳頭上種下一個個的深色草莓  
“太激烈了...唐毅....”  
“寶貝，你吸的好緊”  
“說...說什麼呢....”  
孟少飛在唐毅的肩膀用力的咬了一口  
唐毅也不惱，但加快了下身的動作  
“不行..唐毅...要出來了...”  
“我們一起”  
唐毅用力的定進孟少飛的最深處  
而孟少飛狠狠的被操射了  
他癱軟的躺在唐毅的肩上喘氣  
“洗澡嗎？”  
“嗯....好黏....”  
唐毅抱著孟少飛走進浴室


End file.
